Entropia
by Mss. Ava Lit
Summary: Ela é como um farol que os olhos de Remus não se cansam de seguir. [ Oneshot - Remus e Valentine ]


Então é isso.

Aconteceu.

Eu _sei_ que eu não devia me deixar aproximar de ninguém – e venho fazendo um grande esforço nesse sentido, Merlin sabe que sim...

Mas aconteceu.

Não sei como demorei sete anos para perceber a sua existência – Peter diz que eu realmente devo passar muito tempo sentindo pena de mim mesmo, porque é impossível não reparar em você.

E ele está certo.

Não que eu tenha dito isso na hora, claro, mas ele estava certo, ao menos na parte em que se refere a você. É realmente difícil não te notar, e eu não sei como não o fiz antes.

 _"É a diferença de idade",_ eu repito para mim, sempre que penso sobre o assunto. Dois anos podem parecer pouco quando se é muito criança ou adulto, mas, na adolescência, é um verdadeiro abismo. Tento elencar de cabeça quantos quintanistas conheço: Regulus, Emmeline e Adrian são os únicos que aparecem sem esforço. Mas eles não contam: o primeiro é irmão de Sirius, os outros, os monitores da Grifinória. Eu os conheceria de qualquer jeito, mesmo que não quisesse, mesmo que mais anos nos separassem.

E aí tem você.

Céus, eu não consigo desviar o olhar de você.

Se eu falasse um pouco mais do que se passa em minha cabeça, tenho certeza de que Sirius diria que estou mais obcecado por você do que o James jamais esteve pela Lily.

E talvez ele estaria certo.

Lembro-me de ouvir algumas das minhas amigas mencionar que odiariam ser lufanas pelo simples fato de que o amarelo as desfavorece. Mas você não se importa, não é? Não quando você pode combiná-lo com roxo e bolas verdes e transformar o arranjo mais ridículo de cores em algo cheio de personalidade.

 _Personalidade_. Não me convenço de que este é o termo adequado para descrever. É mais como uma _energia_ , uma corrente elétrica que se estala ao seu redor, enviando faíscas para todos os lados, e eu me sinto hipnotizado.

Mas eu não posso pensar em você assim. Eu não _devo_ , e essa foi uma decisão que tomei muito tempo atrás, de forma quase que inconsciente.

Só que você vem em minha direção e tropeça nos próprios cadarços escarlate e eu preciso desviar o olhar e me conter para não sorrir – porque, afinal de contas, não consigo evitar de achar _adorável_ -, bem como preciso enfiar as mãos nos bolsos e aquietá-las para que eu não corra em seu encalço e tente salvá-la da queda.

Eu não sou um herói. Não posso ser um herói.

Seus grandes olhos, quentes e cheios de vida, se pousam em mim e estou consciente de cada uma das cicatrizes que a última lua deixou, assim como a lua antes dela e aquela que antecedeu às duas. Enfio o rosto em uma página qualquer do meu livro, uma desculpa para não precisar te encarar. Te ouço suspirar e se afastar abraçada à sua mochila, e, por um milésimo de segundo, me pergunto se eu não poderia fazer as coisas de uma forma diferente, embora tenha certeza absoluta de que não.

Ouço dizer que você se meteu em encrenca por visitar a cozinha depois do toque de recolher. Mais que isso, ouço que foram os elfos que te denunciaram, sob o pretexto de que você estava fazendo bagunça _demais_ ao tentar assar bolinhos de caldeirão. Te vejo passar no intervalo entre as aulas e nem me percebo sorrindo ao notar uma mancha de farinha de trigo em sua bochecha. Você arranjou outro jeito de exercitar seus dotes culinários, imagino.

Mas isso é tudo o que posso fazer: Imaginar.

Imagino que você goste de doces. Que gostaria do chocolate metido a besta que James me deu no natal, e que sua autora favorita na verdade é trouxa, porque você não pode realmente se deixar abater por todo esse caos. Imagino que você prefira o verão, porque tudo em você é solar. Ou talvez a primavera, a julgar pelas meias amarela e pretas que você tanto gosta de usar e que tanto me lembram uma abelha.

Mas imaginar é tudo o que me permito fazer.

E eu deveria ter imaginado – porque toda a minha sorte foi gasta em coisas como vir para Hogwarts, conseguir bons amigos e não matar ninguém a cada mês – , que algo assim aconteceria, que a entropia do universo acabaria fazendo com que sua rota colidisse com a minha; e eu deveria ter me preparado. Eu só não esperava que fosse agora.

Não durante o meu turno da monitoria, não durante uma noite amena da lua nova, não enquanto eu subia as escadas do corujal e ouvia, degrau a degrau, o volume das notas de _Walking on Sunshine_ aumentando. Não quando finalmente alcancei o portal e te vi dançando ao som de um radinho à pilha, apoiando-se no esfregão que usava para pagar sua detenção.

Não quando pigarreei e te vi, completamente sem jeito, tentar se recompor e sorrir, vindo em minha direção apenas para tropeçar no balde e ser atirada pelo ar.

Eu me adiantei para te ajudar, claro. Tentei te impedir de chegar ao chão, mas fomos levados os dois ao tombo, embolados de modo que tudo o que eu pude fazer foi amortecer o seu impacto.

\- Me desculpe – você sorriu, desconcertada, e sequer tentou se desvencilhar de meus braços.

Tenho certeza que o universo se congelou por um instante.

– Eu... Eu sou Valentine.

Engoli em seco e devo ter curvado os lábios em um sorriso, ou pelo menos assim me pareceu.

\- Eu sei.

 _And I feel good!_


End file.
